


Seventh Time's the Charm

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: mcsheplets, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 08:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1462624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Okay," said Rodney, "this time I have to know."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seventh Time's the Charm

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "mcsheplets" prompt #004 "weddings"

"Okay," said Rodney, "this time I have to know."

Their hosts, the native people of M4X-997, looked politely curious at him, while John surreptitiously made his 'ix-nay' gesture.

"I don't mean any disrespect," Rodney continued, aiming for polite and mostly succeeding. "But you're the seventh planet we've visited that have offered to perform a wedding ceremony for me and Sheppard. And I'd kind of like to know why."

"My friends are from a world far from here," said Teyla, shooting Rodney her 'behave or face my Bantos rods' glare. "Perhaps you would be kind enough to explain?"

Their leader (at least, Rodney thought she was the leader, because her outfit was the gaudiest) smiled. "Of course," she said. "You came through the Ring of the Ancestors together, did you not? Not merely on the same journey, but in the same instant?"

"Um, yeah," said John.

"Almost always," added Rodney, because now that he thought about it, they did. Leaving Atlantis, he was usually calibrating his Life Signs Detector and was towed through the 'gate by John's grip on his sleeve— heading back, he was usually the one to dial home, and John never left before him unless he was unconscious.

The woman smiled. "The journey through the Ring is not only physical but spiritual. When two make the journey together frequently, their souls come into harmony with one another."

Rodney blinked at her. "So, you're saying that Sheppard is my... soul mate?"

"Soul mate," the woman repeated, testing the term. "Yes, your soul mate. That is why I— and, I presume, others you have encountered— offered to perform a ceremony for you. To formalize the bond that already exists between you."

John grinned. "So, Rodney, you wanna get hitched?"

"What do you think?" he replied.

Which, of course, meant 'yes'.

THE END


End file.
